User talk:KOMBATW0MBAT
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Posse:The Three Amigos page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Category Do not add the "Weapons" category to all the weapons pages. I'm removing it right now. Articles should be in the game-specific categories (e.g. Redemption Weapons) and type-specific ones (e.g. Pistols), which are subcategories of Weapons, not in the main Weapons category. Ausir(talk) 12:28, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Photo Hey there. I saw you added the same small-resolution photo to several articles without paying any attention to the formatting. Additionally, the photo was is generally unsuable because of it's poor quality, and was posted on some irrelevant pages. Please be more cautious when inserting media into an article. Thanks -- Tiktaalik 14:42, May 27, 2010 (UTC) what did I do? I think you use the word vandalism to freely to be honest. vandalism ˈvændəˌlɪzəm n''the wanton or deliberate destruction caused by a vandal or an instance of such destruction'vandalistic''' , vandalish adj What have i caused the destruction of? and i have not deliberately broken anything. I didnt even see this message untill i got this block and i posted earlier this morning with no consequences. Vandalism Warning, Achievement Boosting and Block Hey there. The vandalism warning you receive also covers generally nonconstructive edits. If you read the warning, it explicitly states that "at least one of your , such as the one you made to Tesoro Azul, did not appear to be constructive(...)". It is just a warning systems that quickly lets all of the sysops track who has done what. Your repeated addition of low-resolution images, devoid of formatting and ignoring article organization was the reason for your vandalism warming. The warning was issue some time previous to the block. Your block did not cite vandalism as the reason. It was initiated due primarily due to clear achievement boosting and the repeated refusal to heed contribution warnings, repeating the offense, and ignoring the administration team. Your block is relatively short, and you will be welcome back on the Wiki again next week. This is by no means a red stain on the quality of your future contributions. Cheers -- Tiktaalik 20:19, May 28, 2010 (UTC)